Undead (playable)
| alignment = Usually evil |rewards= Skeletal Horse mounts (rare and epic) }} The undead of the Undercity faction (undead (ForsakenWorld of Warcraft Manual, 188), better known as the Forsaken (can also simply be called ForsakenWorld of Warcraft Manual, 188) is a faction of playable undead human Forsaken in the World of Warcraft found within the Horde. The undead (Forsaken) start in Deathknell, an area located in western Tirisfal Glades. Background Bound to the iron will of the tyrant Lich King, the vast undead armies of the Scourge seek to eradicate all life on Azeroth. Led by the banshee Sylvanas Windrunner, one group of undead broke away from the Scourge and freed themselves of the Lich King's domination. These renegades call themselves the Forsaken. They fight a constant battle not only to retain their freedom from the Scourge, but also to exterminate those who would hunt them as monsters. With Sylvanas as their banshee queen, the Forsaken have built a dark stronghold beneath the ruins of Lordaeron’s former capital city. This hidden 'Undercity' forms a sprawling labyrinth that stretches beneath the haunted woods of the Tirisfal Glades. From this bastion, the Forsaken wage an unending battle against the Scourge as well as the remaining humans who still seek to reclaim their lands. For though the very land is cursed, the zealous humans of the Scarlet Crusade cling to their scattered holdings, obsessed with eradicating the undead and retaking their once-beautiful homeland. Convinced that the primitive races of the Horde can help them achieve victory over their enemies, the Forsaken have entered an alliance of convenience with the savage orcs and the proud tauren. Harboring no true loyalty for their new allies, they will go to any lengths to ensure their dark plans come to fruition. As one of the Forsaken, you must eliminate any who pose a threat to the new order – be they human, undead, or otherwise. Starting attributes Racial traits Reasons for racial traits Though undeath was not something any Forsaken actually chose, it brought new capabilities and immunities; The Will of the Forsaken reflects the struggle that every Forsaken faced in breaking free from the Lich King's powerful mental domination, and in remaining free from his control. As the Forsaken are physically dead, they have the ability to Cannibalize, metabolizing the remains of humanoid corpses to regain their own strength. The undead do not need to draw breath to fill their lungs, and can thus also stay underwater much longer than any other race. Quest directions The undead start in Deathknell, and after the quests are finished there, they head on to Brill. While at Brill, you have many quests that involve going to the Undercity, the undead capital town. It resides in Tirisfal Glades. After finishing the quests in Brill, you then head to Silverpine Forest to the outpost of The Sepulcher. Alternatively, undead players can go to Durotar from the zeppelin tower near Brill, and then walk to The Crossroads in The Barrens rather than Silverpine Forest after completing the Brill quests, at roughly level 14 or so. Although the initial walk to the Crossroads is long, following this path has some advantages:- * Quests at the Crossroads are somewhat less challenging than those in Silverpine at the same character levels, allowing more rapid level advancement. * Several high level aggro mobs roam Silverpine, most notably Son of Arugal. * The Barrens are customarily a much busier and larger area than Silverpine, and thus level 14+ characters are able to get an introduction to larger scale socialization within the game, and have many more quests to choose from. * Durotar and The Barrens host two low-level instance dungeons (Ragefire Chasm under Orgrimmar and the Wailing Caverns southwest of the Crossroads) which also assists newer players in becoming familiar with that aspect of the game. Silverpine only has one, Shadowfang Keep, south of the Sepulcher. * At roughly level 14, the Forsaken will get Honored standing with the Undercity, and as they start at Neutral with the other Horde races, they might want to build some reputation with them early. With the TBC expansion, the Forsaken can also choose to do quests in Eversong Woods and Ghostlands using the Orb of Translocation found in the Ruins of Lordaeron. Using this orb will take your character to Silvermoon City, the blood elf capital. Reputation * Ralston Farnsley has the Undercity repeatable Runecloth quest used by non-Undead Horde players to obtain the right to ride skeletal horses. Opinion and analysis See Forsaken analysis. Trivia * In the Chinese version of WoW, a patch in 2007 covered up the bones of the Forsaken (and abominations).http://www.wowinsider.com/2007/07/03/the9-changes-wow-in-china-to-appease-censors/ References Category:Undead Category:Horde races Category:Forsaken Category:Factions Category:Undercity